Fangs For Everything
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: After a bit of a rough patrol, Melody comes home injured, but her day's about to get better when she meets another Vladat. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**A story guestsurprise wrote for Skellington Girl.**

**Melody belongs the Skellington Girl, Ultimate Whampire belongs to guestsurprise, and I own Rachel and the Grant Mansion. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fangs for Everything<strong>

The night was beautiful. It was a perfect night for patrol. Melody couldn't resist the idea of flying through the skies and helping those in need. All was quiet until there was a terrible boom in the distance. Melody quickly flew to see what happened and saw that a store was being robbed. It looked like the Forever Knights!

"Well, so much for a peaceful night." Melody murmured. She flew down and ran inside to see if there were any hostages. She saw a young boy and girl tied up near the counter. They cringed and squirmed at seeing her.

"Hey…don't be afraid. I only want to help you," Melody whispered as she cut the ropes with her claws and helped the children outside. She hurried them off when she looked and saw the leader of the Forever Knights coming forward.

"Well, now. If it isn't Melody. I should have known you would come and try to ruin our plans. No matter. We have dealt with you before and we will do it again. ATTACK!" He yelled as he and his men began to shoot at her. Melody dodged most of the attacks, but one of the men shot her in the arm and leg. She winced at the pain but still put up a good fight.

"I don't know what you're doing here but whatever it is I'm sure it's not good!" She hissed as she scratched at one of the guards who was attacking her. Her wounds were starting to hurt more and more and she was greatly outnumbered. She knew her fiancée Ben was out of town and could not help her right now. She wasn't sure what to do. The leader grabbed her by her collar and slammed her down on the ground.

"Pity that one so young has to die so soon," He smirked. He raised a gun towards her and she clenched her teeth for the impact. Suddenly, she heard the leader yell in pain as he was knocked over from behind. She opened her eyes and saw Whampire grab him by the neck and throw him across the road. Whampire's eyes glowed dangerously as he fought the men off and he grabbed Melody and flew away with her in his arms.

"Melody, are you alright?" Whampire asked, his eyes full of concern.

"I'm alright, Whampire. But I've been shot in my leg and arm," Melody said, trying not to sound like a hurt child.

"It will be alright. I'm right here. We are too far from the Grant Mansion, but we need to take care of those wounds now. Let's stop by the waterfall and we will clean your wounds a bit before we continue." Whampire stated as he dropped by the waterfall. "Melody, try to stay awake. You're injured and I need to find some plants to stop the bleeding so we can continue the journey." Whampire stated. He walked off into the night to find the plants. Melody knew her injuries were not life threatening, but Whampire didn't want to take any chances. She sat quietly and waited. Once he had her bandaged up, he flew her the rest of the way to the Grant Mansion.

"Oh my gosh! Melody! Are you alright?" Rachel gasped as she saw Whampire carry Melody inside and place her on the couch. Rachel hugged her tightly.

"I'm alright Rachel. Thanks for your concern. I just need some time to recover," Melody replied as she snuggled in Rachel's embrace. Whampire gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

"Let me grab you something to eat. I will return shortly." He smiled. Melody thanked him and waited patiently as Rachel and Whampire went to get her some food. Suddenly, she saw a Vladat enter the room in the blink of an eye. She stood up and walked slowly over to him.

"Wow! Whampire, you move fast!" She laughed as she hugged him from behind. Suddenly, she was afraid. This energy was different from Whampire's and the body felt a bit more muscular and taller. Something wasn't right! She looked up and the Vladat gently turned around to where he was facing her and he wrapped his arms around her. He had a black mask and black wings, unlike the green ones Whampire had.

"Well, hello there, young one. Who might you be?" The Vladat smiled. Melody was in complete shock and flew up to the ceiling for safety. The Vladat chuckled and flew up after her. "Do not be afraid. I only wish to know who you are. I have not seen a female Vladat in years." The Vladat smiled as he admired her Vladat form. "You must be Melody. Whampire mentioned about a young girl who could change into a Vladat!"

"S-Stay away from me!" Melody whimpered as she got her claws ready to fight. The Vladat was quicker and ran up to her and grabbed her.

"WHAMPIRE! WHAMPIRE HELP ME! RACHEL! H…," Her voice was cut off as the Vladat put his hand over her mouth and had her pressed against his chest. He leaned down and she saw that he was indeed a bit taller than Whampire and definitely had sharper fangs.

"Relax. There is no need to fear. I am Ultimate Whampire, but you may call me Vamps. Whampire is my younger brother," He smiled as he then gently started biting up and down her neck. Melody leaned into his bites because in the Vladat tradition, this was a formal greeting and a way to earn trust. Rachel and Whampire came running in and couldn't see anything until they heard giggles from the ceiling. They looked up and saw Melody giggling as Vamps continued to playfully bite her neck and ears to earn her trust. Finally, he stopped and they came down off the ceiling.

"Do you trust me now?" He smirked. Melody couldn't help but blush a bit. It was strange meeting a new Vladat, and one so handsome. Whampire laughed and walked over to them.

"Well now that you both have formally greeted we can begin to eat. Melody, I am happy you are feeling better. Here, drink some of this. It will help you feel better." Whampire smiled. Melody happily took the juice and couldn't help but be amazed at how much Whampire and Vamps looked alike.

"It's nice to meet you Vamps! Yes, I am Melody! It's good to know I have another Vladat in my family! I didn't know Whampire had a brother!" She smiled as she walked over to him and laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her in a loose embrace.

"Yes, and I am happy to meet one so charming." He smiled. Whampire rolled his eyes at his brother's playful flirting. Melody blushed and snuggled in her new friend's embrace. When all of them sat down to eat Melody stood up to tell them all some great news.

"Everyone! Ben and I are engaged to be married! He just proposed to me!" She smiled happily as she showed them her ring!

"That's fantastic!" Vamps chirped.

"My young girl is getting married! I'm so happy for you." Whampire smiled as he picked Melody up and spun her around.

"This calls for a celebration!" Rachel smiled as she pulled out some sparkling grape juice and they all had a toast to Ben and Melody. Whampire and Vamps both put a protective arm around her.

"It's for the best that you are getting married. We wouldn't want anyone coming and stealing your heart away now would we?" Vamps cooed in her ear making her giggle.

"Vamps cut it out!" Whampire laughed and all of them had a great night of fun and laughter as they discussed the engagement and the fun Vladat traditions.

* * *

><p><strong>guestsurprise's words: I hope everyone enjoyed it. Vamps is definitely a handful, but he now is Melody's friend and protector. Skellington Girl, this was for you! I hope you liked it!<strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames! Remember, I'm watching the reviews.**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
